As an interconnect structure of a device, a damascene interconnect structure is known. The structure has the problem that voids occur in interconnects because of miniaturization. Since an interconnect is made thinner in a part where a void is generated, this causes problems such as increase in interconnect resistance, decrease in reliability due to stress migration and electromigration, and discontinuity due to generation of Joule heat, and decreases reliability of interconnects.